Freedom In Vegas
by LeeArt
Summary: Got the idea from Blood Brandy Challenge, but not answering to it. Harry, Hermione, and friends goes to Vegas for their much deserved getaway in order to escape the hectic that are happening in the Wizarding world only to find some of the unexpected things happens to them. Secrets are out, accidental marriages, Kara, and how Mrs Weasley going to accept it? M/F, F/F/F, M/M
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** A new story from me, but first of all I got the idea for this story based on the Blood Brandy Challenge 'Harry Potter/Vegas something' HP/DC but I am not answering the challenge, in fact I got something different but I do hope that you guys would like it. This is my first story of HP/DC crossover, so please give it a try XD

**Warning: ** Story contained a lot of smutness, lemon, sex, usage of foul languages and so forth, and I've to admit that I am not very good at writing this kind of story, but like I say, I would like to give it a try. And for the record, I will try to update this story as soon as possible, for I had some other stories to take care off as well XD

**Fair warning: ** English is not my first language, so don't be surprise if you guys found a lot of grammatical errors as something I had some problems detecting whether I had used British English or American English, so please forgive for the mistakes.

**Disclaimers:** HP and DC Superheroes are NOT MINE...

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It's been a couple of months since the war had ended, and today Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna are now ready to leave for a much deserved break. They needs to get away from everything, the reporters, the fame, the celebrations, the ministry and the witches and fangirls who had offered themselves and even marriage contracts for the boys, especially for Harry, in which he had declined them politely and some not so politely. Neville refused to accept any marriage proposals, and as for Ron, if he isn't currently dating his girlfriend he might have accepted them, the one without the marriage proposals, of course.

All of them had been packed their belonging since two days ago, which is unusual for both Harry and Ron knowing how much they love to do their packing the very last minutes. But as for Harry, he already got someone helped with his packing, yup Hermione that is, and she makes sure that he had everything they needs for the holiday ready. And as for Ron, he reluctantly did it after a long nagging and almost hex from Ginny. Neville got his house elf to do it for him while Luna, she just used her magic, as easy as that.

Though, one thing that the purebloods still had in mind, except for Luna, is that they are going to travel by muggle transport, the aeroplane, as Hermione and Harry told them. They were pretty much reluctant because they are not used to anything muggles while Luna seems to be eager of it. Hermione told them to try and experience something new, so she suggested the aeroplane and Harry agreed with her, of course he is. This is going to be his first experience going on a flight on a plane; he's been yearning for that since he was young, when he was still with the Dursley.

"Are you sure your parents are okay with this, Hermione dear?"

Harry almost let out a grunt as he heard Molly Weasley asked the same old question again and again and he knew that Hermione tries her best not to roll her eyes at the Weasley matriarch. This is getting very much tiring especially for the both of them.

"Yes, Mrs Weasley, I am very much positive about it, my parents already knew and they already gave us…me their permission to go…and they trust that we…me can look after our…myself while we…I was there," Hermione responded and she was thankful that Molly didn't asked nor noticed much about the slipped up and choose to mumble about the too much freedom for the youngsters as she walks away. Harry walked towards her and wrapped his arm around her waist as she leaned closer to him.

"I can't wait to get out from here, we hardly got the chance to spend some times together while we were here," Hermione mumbled as Harry kissed her temple.

"I know love, don't worry we'll be leaving here in less than an hour," Harry replied as he tightened his arm around her.

"Why can't we leave earlier, we can just sit and wait there till the time for us to get onboard the plane," Hermione spoke again as Harry silently agreed, he too had been keen to leave here, not because he no longer wanted to be here, he loved the Burrow very much, but under the watchful eyes of one Molly Weasley, he felt that his freedom had been taken away from him and he cannot even make his own decision regarding of everything in his life. This never happened when he was with the Grangers, whom he and Hermione went to retrieve a week after the war had ended and stayed there for a few weeks after their memories returned and both parents decided to stayed there instead. John and Ella-Jean might be protective parents, but they do not treated him like Molly does and they welcomed him with open arms now that he's with Hermione. And that's one thing that a few of the Weasley did not noticed much, as Molly still thought that Harry is single and she had been hinted him with marriage and family with her own daughter and even mentioned grandchildren, and Harry knew that Hermione had been dreading to hex Molly every time she reminded him about it. And the same goes to Hermione where Molly had hinted her of how wonderful she is if she ends up with Ron, making the redhead blushed and grumbled about already having his own girlfriend while Hermione seethed with much controlled anger and embarrassment. Both Harry and Hermione knew that Ron is currently dating Lavender Brown again after the war and they had been busy snogging and even shagging ever since. And they too noticed that Ginny and Luna had been closer to each other and the two girls often spent their times together.

"Hey you two, ready to leave?"

Both Harry and Hermione startled as Ginny and Luna approached them from behind. Hermione knew that the girls can't wait to leave, Ginny especially. She too felt like what Harry does, Molly is a good, loving mother, but she controlled her family too much since after the war that no one can stand it.

"Yeah, we do, what about you two?" Harry asked as Luna just simply smiled at them.

"We can't wait, I know that Vegas are calling my name right now," Ginny replied with much confident as both Hermione and Luna giggled while Harry just smirked at the redhead.

"Yes you are," Hermione responded and then looked around as if she's trying to look for something, or someone.

"Where are Ron and Neville?" Hermione asked.

"Neville is on his way, and as for Ron, well let's just say that he is saying his goodbye to Lavender, in dad's workshop, if you know what I mean," Ginny spoke as she rolled her eyes while both Harry and Hermione slightly blushed and Luna just smiled at it. Then they saw the fireplace flare with green flame as Neville come out with his luggage and he was followed by his grandmother, Madam Augusta Longbottom. The Longbottom matriarch then goes to the living room to join the rest of the adults, leaving the teenagers in the kitchen.

"Hey everyone, seems that we all are eager to leave…hey, where is Ron?" Neville asked as the male redhead was nowhere in sight while the rest of the teenagers, or young adults, looked at each other.

"He's busy, for now," Luna answered in a very Luna-ish way.

"Busy, is he coming or not?" Neville asked while looking at them.

"Of course he is, don't worry about it Neville," Harry answered, making the scion of the Longbottom to feel slightly relief. He knew of the relationship between Harry and Hermione, and if Ron did not able to join them, he might feel a little bit awkward because he knew that Harry and Hermione will not going to leave each other's side, and they definitely going to stay together in one room, and Neville knew that he is not familiar with the muggle world to stay alone in a room. Besides, Hermione and Harry already reserved three rooms for them in a hotel in Vegas, she already told them about that earlier.

Not long after that Ron joined them with a very much satisfied look written in his face, his hair and shirt looked pretty dishevelled and Harry and them could saw a couple of big reddish spots near his neck, must be some wild sex the male redhead had been having earlier.

"Ron, wipe that smirk off your face, make me want to puke," Ginny teased him whilst pretended to gagged at her brother. Ron just glared at her as the rest of them smirking like a bunch of idiots at him.

"Where's Lavender?"

"She already left, she told me she can't wait for me to come back from our holidays," Ron spoke. Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes as they left the kitchen to the living room, as it is time for them to leave.

"Are you ready kids?" Mr Weasley asked. The teenagers simply nodded their heads as they gives the adults hugs while some of the adults, Mrs Weasley especially, keeping on nagging about them going far away and still young and responsibility and everything as they are ready to apparate to Heathrow airport.

"Yes, yes mum, okay goodbye," said Ginny lazily and in hurry as she and Luna were the last one to apparate side-along with Kingsley as Ron and Neville had apparated with Tonks as the boys and girls are not very much familiar with the airport.

xoxoxo

Harry and Hermione lead the group of wizards and witches to where their flight is and along the way the purebloods had been looking around in awe, they had never seen such environment before and had been amused with some of the things that they are not familiar with, especially the modern technologies that the airport had been offered for them to see.

They go onboard and Hermione let Harry to sit next to the window so that he will have the chance to see the view outside. And same goes to the rest of the wizards and witches as this is their first time on plane. Luna and Ginny are very much eager and can't wait for the flight to depart from the airport.

And after the instructions given by the captain and flight attendants as they are ready to take off, everyone can't wait to reach Vegas.

* * *

The flight to Vegas had taken pretty long hours before reaching the destination and everyone had suffered a slight sore and stiff back, but somehow had a great time during the flight, especially with all the foods and snacks that they can get, though Ron had slightly complained that the food wasn't that good compared to his mum's cooking, he wisely kept his mouth shut when Ginny had enough of his childish whining and threatened to hex him right then and there without the care of being surround by muggles.

After retrieving their belongings, the six of them left the airport with two taxis that took them to their hotel. Upon arrival, Harry and Hermione lead their friends for the check-in and then to their hotel's rooms where they are staying for a week before leaving to another places in the States. When they get into their respective hotel rooms, they are mesmerizes with the view serves upon them, it was magnificent to say and they loves it very much. Harry is sharing a room with Hermione while Ron is with Neville and Ginny with Luna, not that they complained about it, especially since Harry had been paying for it, being one of the richest wizard in the world has his perk.

After putting their belongings and everything they went to the lobby and head out to the city, it was early in the afternoon when they arrived and right now they are going to check on what's the nearest to their hotel before venturing to other places in the area. Harry and the purebloods are stunned with the view and the number of people there, they had never been in this large crowd of people before and everywhere they go there'll be some entertainment for them to watch. Hermione, on the other hand, had been here before when she was still young, following her parents to one of their convention and had stayed here for a week, though she had to admit that there are a lot of changes happened in the city since then.

The six of them brazen themselves in the city, entering games arcade and even a casino, and then enjoys the evening with some nice dinner from a nearby restaurant and then a walk around the area, viewing the nightlife of the city. And as they had enough for the first day, they goes back to their hotel as all of them are pretty much tired from all the activities that they had for today.

xoxoxo

Upon entering their hotel room, Harry quickly cast the locking and silencing charms as Hermione take a good look of their hotel room whilst Harry goes to the bathroom to take a nice shower. After he is done, he only had himself wrapped in a towel and he is not surprise to see Hermione waiting outside the door in nothing but her bra and knicker, smiling at him sexily. He smiles back, pulling her closer and kissing her hard. His hands wandering softly to her back before he unclasp her bra and slowly pulled it off her shoulders and dropped it on the floor as both of them moaned in their kiss when her breasts pressed against his bare chest. As Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist she slowly turned them around so that her back facing the bathroom doorway. Hermione moaned in their kiss when she felt Harry groped her perfect arse, as Harry would often said it, and she can felt him smirking in their kiss. Hermione replies back by slowly stroking his now hard and aroused manhood, making him groan before she surprised him by suddenly pulling away from their intense kiss, but not before she snatched his towel and quickly closed the bathroom door and laughed from inside of the bathroom, leaving a stunned Harry who stood there in stark naked, before the Boy, or Man-Who-Conquered snapped from his daze and snorted and shook his head amused as he goes to the bed and lay down in naked.

Not long after that Hermione comes out from the bathroom in nothing but towel, looking at Harry with love, desire and lust and she is aroused by the view of him lying naked in bed, waiting for her. Harry just simply smiles at her, inviting her to join him in bed. Hermione walks slowly towards him, letting her towel fell to the floor, revealing a luscious naked body for him. Harry watched her with hunger and lust as she joined him in bed, crawling towards him making him growl at the sight of her nakedness as she's seducing him sexually. Harry feel shivers running through his body as Hermione softly caress and kiss his tights and then softly and sensually stroking his hardened manhood with her soft hand. She then kiss, lick, and suck him lightly with her warm mouth and tongue, teasing him making him shudder as his body begins to feel tense at her touch and his hips jerked.

Could no longer hold on his desire and lust, Harry pulled Hermione on her arms towards him and kissed her hard as his tongue thrusting inside. She wraps her hands around his head whilst his arm wraps around her waist and the other cupped her sex and slowly stroking her folds and clit, making her moans in their kiss. He could feel her wetness and warm and knew that she is ready for him. He then turned them around, pressing her back on the bed, never break their kisses. Hermione slightly squirms when she felt Harry's fingers entered her and started pumping as the pressure is steadily built inside her.

He breaks their kiss but continues to kiss the corner of her lips, then her jaw and down to her neck before softly kissing and sucking her pulse point then down to her chest as he stopped and started sucking on her left nipple as she moaned loudly as her back arched and pushed her breast deeper into his mouth. Hermione knows how much Harry loved her nipples, he would suckles on them for hour like a hungry baby and she would just allows him as she too loved the feeling of his warm mouth and lips and teeth on her breasts, how he could make them hard like a diamond and how this could make her wet, in which one lead to another. He continued on sucking on her left nipples as his fingers keeps on pumping slowly in and out of her as she spread her legs wider for him as she lets him ravished her body as he wished. The pressure built inside her was intense as Hermione moaned and slightly groaned when Harry turned to suckle on the other nipple as her left one is now slightly sore and hard and felt so wonderful.

The two of them loved and enjoyed having a long oral sex before proceed to having a long sex or love making. They enjoyed, worshipped and appreciated each other's body so much that they didn't care of what others are saying about them. During Hogwarts, Harry would often heard from the boys about girls and what they would like to do with them, especially his own classmates and even boys from upper years and the girls they often talked about were mostly famous for being quidditch players, girls with big breasts or big arse or beautiful, but Hermione's name was never mentioned because for them, except for Harry, she is just their famous resident's bookworm and often hid her body behind the big Hogwarts robe, but they don't know how wrong they were. He had seen her grown from the famous bushy haired, bucktooth, know-it-all bookworm, to a true beauty with the right curves at the right places, they were both almost had the same height, him being in the average height. She had her buckteeth fixed on their fourth year, her hair became soft and slightly wavy, and she had become beautiful in his eyes. She might not have large breasts, but her size is perfect for him. The first time he saw her naked had almost taken his breath away and how that had turned him on, she was just perfect for him, and he didn't planned on letting her go.

"Ohhhh….Harry….ohhh….," Hermione moaned loudly as she arched her back, pushing her breast further inside his mouth as he begins to suck harder, making her nipple hard and sore. With a soft pop, he let it go and could see how hard and dark her breasts were due to his sucking, but he is satisfied, and he knows that she is too.

Both Harry and Hermione had their eyes locked on each other, she is softly panting whilst his fingers are still pumping and he could see her chest raised up and down due to her breathing. He smiles at her before he licked her hard and sore nipples with his wet tongue, making her hissed, and then he kissed the sides of her breasts before continues trailing his lips down to her stomach. Hermione groaned loudly when his fingers left her womanhood but screamed when his lips and tongue kissed her folds as he started sucking on her clit and ravished her hungrily with his mouth.

"Ohhhh…Harry…ohhh….ohhhh….don't…don't stop….ohhhh…..please…Harry…," Hermione screamed and moaned as her breathing getting slightly heavier. One of her hands grasped the mattress while the other is clutching his head deeper into her womanhood. She could feel his stubbles tickle her womanhood as the pressure inside her is almost reaching its peak. His hands are spreading her legs wider as he sucks hungrily on her clit. Hermione cried out as she climaxed and she could felt her body trembled, she could see stars on the inside of her eyelids, and her mind is slightly empty before she leisurely regains her breathing. She felt slightly exhausted but she is not yet satisfies, she needs Harry inside her.

Harry is lapping her juice when he felt Hermione pulled him on top of her and kissed him hard, tasting her in his mouth whereas he kissed her back. He groans when her hand stroking and pumping his cock, making it harder and arousal built within him. He grabs her hands and pressed her on the bed and looked at her with lust filled his eyes, as he aligned and adjusted his hips and pushed himself deep into her in one smooth stroke. Hermione gasped and slightly stiffened from the feeling of him buried deep inside her as Harry let out a strangled groan. The moment he is inside her, they both feel perfect, complete, and more importantly they are one.

"Are you okay love?" Harry asked her with concern.

"Yeah, I'm okay, please move love," Hermione replied with a blush. She missed having him inside her the last couple of weeks when they were at the Burrow because one Molly Weasley was busy trying to separate them from each other. She didn't allowed them to go back to Grimmauld Place as the place was under renovation, and at the same time she tried to paired them with her own children, much to their dismays, which included both Ron and Ginny as their mother tried to controlled their lives and told them of what they should've do or whom they should've end up with.

"Before that there's something that we should do since the beginning," Harry spoke as he took his wand from the nightstand next to their bed and cast a Disillusionment charm on their fingers which revealed a pair of gold bands on their ring fingers.

"After this no more hiding the truth from them, especially Mrs Weasley, she needs to know that we already been married so that she will stop her daydream of having her 'dream family'," Harry said as Hermione looked at her husband lovingly. She pulled him towards her and starts kissing him again and wraps her legs around his waist, indicates that he should have start moving.

Harry begins to move in and out of his wife, met her thrust to thrust. It is slowly at first and he wanted to take the time to feel the warmth of his wife on him. He reluctantly pulled away from their kisses and locked their eyes on each other lovingly. One of his hands cupped her breast while the other holds him on the mattress. They don't know how long they had this slow sex before Hermione tells him to start moving faster and harder. He begins to pump faster, harder and deeper but he wanted to make sure that they will have a long sex tonight. He wanted them to have as many orgasms as they possibly could until they are fully sated and satisfies, all because of the times that had lost while they were at the Burrow.

Hermione could feel the pressure in her stomach is reaching its peak again and her fingers are digging into his back. She moaned loudly, calling his name as she reached her second orgasm for tonight and could hear Harry groan as he could feel her muscle clenched his cock as he too had reached his climax and calling her name out as he spilled his seeds deep inside her. He fell on top of her and his arms draws her closer to him as the both of them tries to catch on their breaths.

"I love you darling, but I've not done yet," Harry spoke as he panted slowly. Hermione just giggles, she knew her husband too well that he won't be settled on having just one orgasm for every time they have sex.

"I know love, and I love you too," Hermione replied as she kissed him softly.

Harry and Hermione had been married for more than seven months already. They were both married on Christmas Eve in a church nearby the Godric Hollow and they had transfigured their wedding rings from grasses, the night before they were both attacked by Nagini. They were both had been in love with each other for quite a long time, Harry had fell for Hermione during their fourth year during the Yule Ball, while Hermione had a crush on Harry when he saved her from the troll during their first year and the crush grew into love during their third year when both Harry and Hermione went to save Sirius while riding on Buckbeak. But they were both were pretty much afraid of rejections, so they try to settled on what was easy. They finally admitted about their true feelings for each when they were abandoned by Ron while on the run and knowing how much they have loved each other for quite a long time and for being stupid for ignoring their true feelings, Harry finally proposed to Hermione and she immediately agreed to marry him. The first time Harry accidently stumbled upon Hermione being naked was when she was having her bath in the stream not far from their campsite, and from there he could saw how beautiful his Hermione was and how this had turned him on. The first time they had made love was the next night after the attack at the house of Bathilda Bagshot, despite being newly married Hermione was afraid of Harry after she accidently broke his wand, and how angry he was the morning after the attack, but later that night he dragged her inside as he apologized to her. Later they started undressing each other and with slight shyness they began touching each other's naked body. He kissed her hard before he finally entered her, consummated their marriage. They were quite clumsy at first and also the pain, being each other's first but somehow they've both feel completed and felt so right with each other. And after their first try they've learnt pretty fast and since then Harry and Hermione had made love as many as possible during the time when they were together on the tent. They've kept their marriage in secret when Ron returned but somehow when they were rescued from the Malfoy Manor Luna had found out and she promised that she would tell no one about it.

After the war had ended Harry and Hermione still kept their marriage a secret because of the events that happened after the war, the funerals, the celebrations, the overbearing Molly Weasley, and lots more in which they had found it hard to reveals about their marriage to everyone, especially when one Rita Skeeter is the blasted reporter. Neville knew that there was something between them, but he couldn't tell what. Hermione had broken off her romantic relationship with Ron when he returned to them while on the run, but not stating the reason why. And right after the war the youngest male Weasley immediately sought out for his former girlfriend, Lavender Brown.

When they were in Australia and after Hermione had returned her parents' memories, both John and Ella-Jean Granger were pretty angry at first but they slowly accepted her reasoning, and they had accepted Harry into their family with open arms, and how much they were thankful that Hermione had chosen the right man to be her husband, having heard of Harry too many time in her letters since her first year as Hogwarts' student. They had their second wedding in Australia, this time with Hermione's parents being there for them and they had bought the real wedding rings, but still kept their transfigured rings with them. John and Ella were being open about their daughter and her husband's sexual activities, as long as they didn't forget their locking and silencing charms before they were engaged in their love making.

After their fourth weeks in Australia, Harry and Hermione returned to England, while John and Ella choose to remain there. Both young husband and wife had returned to Grimmauld Place and took over the house and stayed there for a few weeks. But since the house was in bad conditions, they needed to renovate it and Mr and Mrs Weasley had asked the two of them to stay at the Burrow while waiting for house to be repair, though Mrs Weasley had no idea why Hermione would want to lived with Harry. And with everyone was being busy both Harry and Hermione did not have the time to announce about their marital status as their wedding rings was still hidden by the Disillusionment charm as they both needed a calm situation before telling everyone about it. Among the Weasley, Ron and Ginny knew that there's something going on between Hermione and Harry, as Ron thought that Harry and Hermione were in a relationship in which he had no idea since when that had happened. Ginny, on the other hand, simply gave them her blessing, knowing that she had been in love with someone else. But then, the Weasley's matriarch wanted to have it her ways that was until they had to request a getaway for themselves. And here they are with their freedom in Vegas.

Harry pulls Hermione so that she lay on her side whilst he lay behind her. He kiss her shoulder and neck as he spread her leg and put it on his tight and adjust his manhood in position before he enters her again from behind and started pumping. Hermione moans, this one feels so good and she could feel him completely inside her. One of his arms goes under the pillow while the other grasp and squeezing her breasts. Hermione whimpers as her hand trail down to his arse and lightly squeeze it, making Harry to groan and begins to thrust faster and harder into her.

xoxoxo

Ginny and Luna are snogging heavily; Ginny is in nothing but her knicker and as for Luna, she is completely stark naked. Both girls had realizes of their feelings for each other before the beginning of the war when Luna had came back from Shell Cottage after her captures and Ginny realizes how much she needed her and how much she had fallen in love with the slightly eccentric yet brave Ravenclaw girl.

Ginny's hands are wandering down to Luna's bum as the blonde pulls the redhead's knicker down to her feet before she kick it away, joining the rest of the clothes on the floor.

Later, both the girls are panting as they lay down on the bed, wondering how wonderful their lives are and how much they could enjoy being with each other while they are here, and as for Ginny, away from her nagging mother.

Despite that, both girls had the same feeling of having something else missing in their lives, something important that would complete them, but they both had no idea what is it.

As lust and love filled them, the girls begins to engage in another snogging, this time more sensuous with the involvement of groping, touching, teasing, sucking, licking, before both of them end up having sex and not long after that both girls screamed for the climaxes. Luckily they had remembered having some silencing and locking charms on their room.

After having their intense love making, both girls are sleeping soundly in each other's arms.

xoxoxo

Ron and Neville lied down in their own respective beds, separated by a small nightstand in between the beds. Both are having quite a boring time, since they had no more topics to talk about for tonight. But both young men had been talking about their plan while they are here. Ron wanted to check out all the girls and fun activities. Neville wanted to know about any local or exotic plants that he could study, in which earned him a snort from Ron, ever the idiot.

They had talked about many things, though Neville is not interested much to talk about the opposite gender, but he is willing to hear as Ron keep on bragging about the girls they have met earlier when the six of them had walked around the area, and he could felt himself aroused at the sight of some sexy, gorgeous babes with nice arse and big tits. But as much as he would want to keep on staring at them, Harry had told them that they needs to get back to the hotel since that they needs some rest for tonight. Neville knew Ron wanted to protest about it earlier, but Ginny had this deadly glint in her eyes that made Ron cowered at the sight of his angry sister.

When they get back into their room, Ron couldn't stop talking about the girls and all the unknown types of drinks and foods that they had earlier, something that will never change, ever. Later he changed the topic of their conversation about quidditch, something that Neville could talk about.

After having nothing else to talk about, they wish each other a goodnight before they go to sleep, and not long a loud snore that could put a dragon's roar to shame is heard around the room.

xoxoxo

Not far from the hotel where they are staying, a 16-year old gorgeous blond haired girl with slightly big breasts who had just arrives is about to have her own solo adventure in Vegas.

"Welcome to Vegas, Kara."

* * *

So, there you go, the first chapter in this story. Just like to say that this story might not going to have some long chapters.

Anyway please reviews, and constructive criticisms are very much welcome, anyone who would like to be my beta please PM me, for I really need for one XD


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello, first of all I would like to say thank you for those who had read this story, thank you so much for the support, and a big thank you to those who had add this story as their favourite or follow this story, this meant a lot to me, though I had to admit I was quite sad with the lack of review =(

**Fair warning, just to let you know that this chapter is also unbeta'd,** so forgive me with all the grammatical mistakes as I tend to get confused between present and past tense. And not only that but I also tend to get confused between American English and British English, please forgive me if I had confused all of you with these errors (if I could called it) because you see, English is not my native language.

**Warning:** This story contains smut/lemon/NC-17 whatever you call it XD

**Disclaimers: ** NOT MINE...I only play with the characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Harry's eyes slightly open, trying to cover his eyes from the early sunlight that had penetrates into the room through the thin, white curtains. He lightly moves and stretches his muscle and turns to his side, looking at his beautiful wife who is sleeping peacefully and with a smile stuck in her face, she must be having a nice dream then.

Last night was amazing, the sex that they had was one among the greatest. A couple of weeks without sex at the Burrow were totally paid off last night. Hermione had always be his greatest and wonderful lover, she knew what's he needed and she could gave it easily for him if he asked her for it, and he knew that she wanted it too for herself, they understands each other's needs very well, and that's why he loved her very much. His wife. His wonderful, beautiful wife. His Hermione Jean Potter nee Granger.

Harry realizes that their blanket barely covered her chest, exposing her delicious nipples for his view, and this is enough to turn him on. He slowly pulls away the blanket down below her breasts as he lean closer and catches one of her nipples into his mouth, he gently nipped it at first, giving her a shiver before he started sucking it harder like a baby. He could hear her soft sigh, her back arched and her breathing getting slightly faster. He feels her hand grasp his hair and clutch his head closer to her breast, in which he gladly accepted it. He glances at her only to see her looking at him with love and lust clearly written in her face.

He let her wet nipple go with a soft pop before smiling and gives her a soft kiss in her lips.

"Morning love how's your sleep last night?" Harry asked, wrapping his arm around her waist, somewhat teasing her, knowing that they had a fantastic, though quite rough sex last night, and both of them felt asleep quite late. They both came for quite a number of times and they had sex for hours before they were totally spent and felt asleep instantly.

"Morning, sleep's good, and quite sore, but I feel so amazing and great, too," Hermione replied in a soft voice, smiling back at her husband and cuddle closer to him. Harry response by giving her a kiss, soft at first then getting hard and demanding. He licks her lips with his tongue, making his wife to moan and opens her mouth as he thrust his tongue into hers. He pushed her on her back and tries to get on top of her, but Hermione turned the table on him instead as she rolled them until he was on his back and she mounted him, straddle his hips, moan softly at the same time as her wet womanhood slide on his hardened cock. Harry hisses seeing that his wife touches her breasts, playing with her nipples as she glides slowly on his cock with her wet clit, how he loves her when she's in control.

Hermione could feel the pressure built in her stomach and her nipples harden. She leans down to her husband and licks his nipples and she could feels him stiffen and hear him growl, she then caresses his chest with her nipples, going up and down. They're both moans and their breathing getting faster. Harry grabs her breasts with his hand and lean towards to kiss her. Then his hands slid down to her waist then to her buttock and give a squeeze. Hermione leans back before she grabs his harden cock and guide it into her cunt and with one smooth stroke, Harry is home. They're both let a strangle groans as Hermione begin moving up and down, front and back, from slower to faster, riding and pumping him as it worthy.

Harry lean back on the headboard and let his wife to be in control. He then lean forward and catch her nipples and suckle on each of it. Hermione slightly whimper, with Harry's mouth and tongue working on her breasts she is getting closer but she doesn't want it to end sooner. She keeps on riding and tries to hold on the pressure, and both of them are moaning loudly, knowing how close they are. They are sweating when finally Hermione could no longer hold on it as the pressure had reaches its peak. Hermione cries as she comes, follows by Harry as he fills her with his seeds. Hermione leans on Harry, her breasts pressed against his chest, as both are breathing heavily and smelled of sex, which is very much intriguing.

Harry kisses her temple, then her cheek before claiming her lips. Their tongues are battling for dominant. Still buried deeply inside of her Harry pushed his wife on the bed, with him being on top of her. They continued on kissing before Harry pulls away and kiss her jaw, neck, and down to her chest, licking and sucking her nipples, making her squirm before he claims her lips back. Her hands wandering down to his buttock and lightly squeezing it, making him spring back to life.

Harry let a growl as Hermione raised her hips, thrust him further inside her. He looks at his wife predatory as he spread her legs wider. Hermione whimper when he pulls himself out of her, but cries out when he suddenly slammed hard into her. He started to thrust harder and faster and Hermione raised her hips to meet his thrust. The two of them locked their eyes on each other and Harry growled at the sight of his wife when she bit her lower lip and touched and kneaded her breasts. He lowered his head and catches one of the nipples with his lips and start sucking. Hermione simply moans at the wonderful feeling as his big cock is thrusting into her tight cunt and his mouth sucking, licking and teasing her nipple. She felt slightly ticklish with his stubble rubbing against her breast, and she knows that Harry is purposely doing it. After he is done with one nipple, he moves to the other one, giving it the same treatment.

Harry and Hermione do not know how long they had sex that morning, but after their fifth orgasms both of them are both panting and sweating heavily, basking in the afterglow of their love making. They were totally spent and more than satisfied and as for Hermione, she felt so full of his seeds that filled her womb. Although they are still quite young as they are barely 20 year old yet, they had already talked about having family months ago and both are ready for parenthoods.

After a few minutes of lying down and after regaining their energy, Harry lifts Hermione into his arms as she wraps her legs around his waist and carries her into the bathroom. There, they had another go while having their shower and it takes them about an hour before they are done with their shower. It is almost afternoon when they left their room and begin knocking the doors of their friends' rooms, but before that Harry quickly cast the Disillusionment charm on their wedding bands, because they still haven't tell their friends about, save for Luna. Hermione simply dressed in a nice light yellow sundress with a nice pair of strap sandals and had her hair tied in high ponytail while Harry wear a light blue, short-sleeve shirt with long khakis pants and a pair of snickers and didn't bother to comb his messy dark hair and they didn't bother to take their jackets as they are dealing with a hot summer's day in Vegas. Harry kept both their wands with him in his pocket and wandlessly cast the Disillusionment charm to hide both their wands from the muggles' view. He gives his wife a searing kiss before they left their hotel room.

Minutes later Ginny and Luna emerge from their room, Ginny is wearing a nice blue dress while Luna is wearing a short sleeve shirt and knee-length pants. The two girls look at both Harry and Hermione and gives the pair a knowing smile.

"Where were you two during breakfast, or you two just got out from the room?" Ginny asked teasingly at them, making Harry to look away, trying to hide his blush and Hermione tries her best not to blush, but failing.

"Hermione, you look glowing, I could see a strong, happy aura coming from you, and they are pretty bright too, and same goes to you Harry, I daresay you two surely had some great sex, seeing you two like this," Luna spoke in her dreamy voice as she smiled at the pair while Ginny hid her giggle behind her hand as the married couple stammers at them, though they did not deny anything.

Both Harry and Hermione are quite speechless at the boldness of one Luna Lovegood, but then they can't really blamed her, she knew they were married, and she was right after all. One thing for sure, denying was useless especially if against these two girls, if they try to deny anything the two girls will tries to dig much deeper and they will eventually win, knowing who Ginny is after all. Besides, it is no secret to Ginny that both of them had already had sex. She had accidently walked on them once in her bedroom about two weeks ago, when Harry and Hermione had to stay at the Burrow when Grimmauld Place was started being renovated. Luckily both of them were covered in blanket, if not Ginny would have her first glimpse of Harry's manhood, and she was sure that Hermione didn't appreciated it much. Luckily for them too that her mother was in Diagon Alley when that's happened and she just came back from Luna's place after spending a day with her girlfriend/lover. Since then she often teased them about it, but swore not to tell anyone of it.

Ginny and Luna still got that smirk stuck on their faces when Ron and Neville appear from their room and both young men are ready for their next adventure, though Ron looks readily to stuff his mouth and stomach with food.

"Where have you two been, you two have missed breakfast this morning, they had served great food you know, do you know that we can eat as much as we could?" Ron spoke, Neville who stood next to him, simply rolled his eyes, remembering the early embarrassing situation where Ron had three plates full of different variety of foods as if he hadn't been eating for days while everyone else settle with a plate of American breakfast or a bowl of cereal and a glass of juice or a cup of coffee or tea.

"We are…we were…um…," Harry stuttered, he really had no idea what to tell Ron about it, although he knew that both Ron and Neville knew about them being together, the two wizards just had no idea that they were married. Ginny snorted while Luna smiled dreamingly at him.

"We kind of overslept, we were pretty tired last night," Hermione spoke, saving her husband from embarrassing himself further.

"Overslept, tired, how come? Didn't we all come back earlier last night," Ron responded haughtily as he stared at them in disbelieved, which makes Hermione wanted to hex him badly while Harry had the tendency to blush.

"Well…Harry and I had a long conversation last night, so…yeah, that," Hermione replied back hesitated, though she tried to look pretty confident on the outside, but panic on the inside, hoping that she is able to mask her confidences pretty good. She did not want to discuss of hers and her husband's sexual activities with them, enough with Luna and Ginny knowing the surface of it.

"Really, don't tell me that you two are doing nothing but talking last night, yeah right, like I'm going to believe that, surely there'll be some kissing and all, right?" Ron smirked at them teasingly, and Hermione glared at him with narrowed eyes that looked ready to kill.

"I thought that you're hungry, Ron, well let's go to the dining hall now before we don't have any place to sit," Harry quickly changed the topic, and that's enough to stir Ron's attention away before he'll start bringing up more of his and Hermione's private matters into public discussion.

Hermione is so thankful of her husband's quick thinking, saving them from further embarrassment if Ron still has it his way. Regardless of being involved in a war few months back, part of Ron was still immature, especially in term of consulting his brain before talking, in which there's not much changing there.

Ginny, Luna, and Neville gives both Harry and Hermione a quick sympathy glances, knowing Ron and his blasted mouth, where it often takes the flight off before even consulting his brain.

"Hurry up you guys, the foods isn't waiting for us," said Ron as he already took of the moment Harry had mentioned about it. Ginny just shook her head, she had the tendency to feel slight embarrassed with her brother, in which she is likely to blame their mother for making Ron into a walking garbage disposal. Luna lightly pat her shoulder and grab her arm to join her brother who is now further ahead. Neville turn to both Hermione and Harry before indicates that they too should get going, especially since they had missed breakfast earlier.

The six of them left their room's level and goes to the dining hall for their lunch, before proceed to take a walk around the area.

* * *

Kara looks at the building around her, the young blonde Krypton was truly amaze at the sight of the city. It is a nice summer afternoon and she had just eaten at her hotel earlier before deciding to take a walk around. This is her first time being away from Kansas, where her cousin and adoptive parents are there worried about her. But Kara is pretty stubborn, and she did not like being confined in the farm without able to do anything, so for once she stood up against Kal-El and makes her own decision. And after some heated discussion and disagreement, Kal-El gave his permission, that was after having discussed with Martha and Jonathan Kent, that she was granted her first break from the farm, and the first place that entered her mind; Vegas.

And here she was, in Vegas, all alone, and free, for now that is. The Girl of Steel is now wondering around the city, looking for some entertainment that truly differentiated the town where her cousin had grown up. She had to admit, it was pretty boring there, and especially that she didn't have much friend around her own age to talk with.

Kara is looking around, she was astonished with the huge building that surrounded the city, and the Earth's humans themselves truly astound her. Different styles and different behaviour, some of them dressed weirdly, especially after some of whom she recognized from Jonathan's old record, Elvis Presley, and a famous oldies actress, Marilyn Monroe…something, and a few others. As she looks around, she spots an ice-cream vendor and suddenly had the urge to eat vanilla ice-cream; she often had it with Martha back in Kansas when the aged woman took her to town or when she was sad with something, especially with Kal-El.

As she approaches the ice-cream vendor, she could sees a group of teenagers, three boys and three girls, who are seems to be around her age or slightly older, are ready to leave the stall, and as she looks at them, she suddenly feel a slight tug in her chest, but she had no idea why and thinking that maybe she is slightly nervous or something that she can't really explain. But somehow she can't help but wanting to look at the group of teenagers that had just left. Two of them had red hair, brother and sister maybe, a blonde girl, a dark haired boy with glasses who is holding hands with a brunette girl, and the last one, a dark brunette boy, who is the tallest in the group. And as they walk away, she feels nothing but slight emptiness in her heart.

After she orders and pay for her ice-cream, Kara couldn't help but wanted to follow the group of teenagers that had just left earlier. She didn't know why, but her heart seems to tell her so. And by keeping her distant, she follows them from behind and makes sure that none of them would notice her.

They're seems to be an interesting group of people, as Kara would have her say in it. The boy with glasses and the brunette girl seems to be in a relationship, and the way they are looking to each other, Kara could tell that they are in love, the boy is quite handsome and the girl is quite beautiful too, and they looks perfect for each other. Then the two girls, a redhead and a blonde, they too seems to be pretty close, best friends maybe, and she admitted that the two girls are quite pretty, too. Then, there are the two boys, another redhead and the tall one, those she can say that they are friends, it's pretty obvious. And the redhead one seems to be pretty clumsy, or he is just being stupid because he didn't actually looked around when he was walking, especially that he and the other boy were walking in front, leading the group to wherever they are going, and there's a lamp post right in front of him and the redhead seems to be immersed in whatever conversation that he had with the boys next to him, he didn't seems to notice the lamp post and he almost crash into it if not for the tall one to pull him aside quickly. And this had earns him a good laugh from his friends and sister, maybe. Kara chuckles, if the tall boy didn't pull him quickly out of the way, it would be quite a sight to behold. And then among the six of them Kara didn't sure which one of them that had such effect on her, and she is tend to find out, and maybe whatever this feeling is that she had may change the course of her life.

And as Kara are quite engross with them, she is shock when suddenly someone crash into her. A boy younger than her had accidently knock on her, he was running and didn't see where he was going, and Kara happened to be in his path. After the little boy and his parents, who came running after him, apologizes to Kara, she is about to look for them again, but the six teenagers had already lost from her sight and she tries to use her supervision power, but there's too many people in between, and with all the noises she can't really concentrate well, she had no idea where they goes. Feeling quite frustrated Kara then just walk away and enter into a large shopping mall where she first taste her own experience in shopping.

* * *

Ginny and Luna got their eyes glued on the dresses been displayed in the shop. The dresses were pretty and some even quite provocative but then fashion is fashion, and it takes those who brave enough to wear. The six of them had entered into a shopping mall, and currently been treated with variety of wonderful sights, clothes, gadgets, jewellery, and so much more that had awed the four pureblood teenagers, something that they had never had the chance to see back in the Wizarding world in England. Harry had given Ginny, Luna, Ron, and Neville some cash for them to spend while they were there. At first they refused it, thinking that Harry is pitying with them, but he had assured them that the money is a gift, knowing that the four of them didn't bring much muggle money with them and he is surely they would want to get something for themselves while they are here in Vegas. They thanked him and Ginny quickly drag Luna to that fashionable clothes shop where they are currently in. Ron and Neville go into different clothes shop where they could see men's clothes being on the display.

Harry and Hermione, on the other hand, are in a jewellery store as they are currently checking on a beautiful white gold necklace with diamond, sapphire, and emerald pendant. Hermione refused at first, saying that they had already plenty inside their vault, but Harry refused to hear no, and he wanted to buy this for his wife. So he gives her his best cute pout and puppy eyes, something that he had never done to others and he knows that she would definitely fell for it. Knowing how stubborn her husband is Hermione chuckles and just nod her head as Harry smiles at her and then turns to the shop assistant, informing her that they are buying the necklace.

As the shop assistant wrapped their purchase Hermione gives her husband a chaste kiss in the lips, thanking him for the gift. Later, after paying for their purchase, Harry and Hermione go into a fashionable clothing store where they shops for some clothes and dresses.

xoxoxo

Ginny and Luna are still browsing for some dresses when suddenly the redhead speaks of something that had been bothering her earlier.

"You know, earlier when we were outside the building, after buying our ice-cream, I had this feeling of slight tightness in my chest, as if there's something that had been pulling my heart, but I had no idea what is it," said Ginny as she looks at her lover whom spotted with a curious look on her face.

"Well, you are not the only person, I could feel it too, as if there's something important that we had missed, but at first I thought that I was infested by nicklepuss, a small invisible creature that often play with people's emotion, but when you said that now I'm not so sure about it, what do you think Ginny, does there's something that we've missed earlier?" Luna asked, she is now seems to be in deep thought.

"I think so," said Ginny, simply agreed with her, though she simply ignores the imaginary creature that the blonde had mentioned.

"What should we do about it, I do not like it when there's something that we've should know that we're not aware of," Luna spoke in sudden seriousness as Ginny looked at her with slight shock written in her face, this sudden seriousness of Luna reminded Ginny of Hermione.

"Should we find out about it?" Ginny said, looking at her best friend/lover with curiosity written in her face.

"I think we should, but how, and I don't think that there's any oppolycomus in this place that could help us with it," Luna replied. Ginny just shrugged, she again simply ignored the second imaginary creature that Luna had mentioned, and hell she didn't even know what oppolycomus is anyway, though the name sounds kind of funny.

After choosing their dresses and a few others such as tops and skirts, Ginny and Luna are ready to pay when the blonde asks Ginny another question.

"Do you think that we could find any Crumpled-horn Snorkack here?"

And Ginny didn't know what or how to answer her for that one.

xoxoxo

After the six of them had done with their shopping and everything, Harry and Hermione took their friends to watch a movie in a cinema and took some times to explain to their friends what movie is and then told them what movies the cinema is showing today and Hermione, whom had been reading about the movies' synopsises in a movie magazine that she had bought earlier, told them about it. And because of that the six of them had different views of what movie to watch. The boys wanted to watch action movie, while Ginny and Luna wanted to watch 'chick flick' movie, but Hermione wanted to watch a sci-fi fantasy movie, and deep inside she is hoping to watch it with her husband. Harry is in dilemma, he wanted to watch the action movie with the boys, but at the same time he too wanted to watch the sci-fi fantasy movie with his wife, so that he could use this time to be alone with her, but Ron thinks that the movie sound ludicrous, there's no such thing as human going to space and have a war there. Hermione glares at him while Ginny just shake her head for his stupidity. Didn't he hear Hermione explained to them earlier about what movie is? Neville look at Harry and then at Ron, he didn't mind much of what movie to watch, but since this is going to be his first time watching a movie in a muggle cinema he would love to have someone to explain to him what it's all about, so that it won't be awkward for him to see something new that he don't understand much.

Ginny and Luna seems to share Neville's sentiment, this is going to be their first time in a muggle cinema so they too wanted to have someone to be there and explain, though Hermione had explained earlier, but between theory and practical sometimes there a big different in it.

"Hermione, just ignore Ron, he can be very stupid sometime," Ginny simply ignored Ron who wanted to retort back, "and listen why don't Luna and I come and watch this fantasy movie with you, and Harry could go with the boys to watch whatever this war movie is, because this is our first time watching movie so we could have someone with us who familiar with it, if that is okay with you," Ginny said, hoping that Hermione would agrees with her. Luna and Neville looked at both Hermione and Harry hoping that they would agree.

Harry and Hermione shares a glance before they turns to their friends who are hoping that they could agree with them, though the husband and wife are hoping that they could be alone, but then Ginny is right, the four of them didn't know anything much about the muggle world so to leave them alone in a place so unfamiliar to them is not such a good idea. Harry and Hermione share another look at each other before turns to their friends and nod their heads. Ginny and Luna squeal happily, Neville smiles at the couple and Ron had a smug in his face.

Harry goes to the ticket counter to purchase their ticket while Hermione and the girls go to buy their snacks. Ron had orders extra popcorns and large soft drink for himself while everyone else settles with medium sets. After buying their tickets and all, the boys and girls go their separately ways as they enters into the respective halls.

Less than three hours later the girls comes out from the cinema with smiles stuck in their faces, and each of them are talking about the hot actors and actress in the movie. As they looks around, they realizes that the boys are still inside, and not long after that they could hear people coming out from one of the halls where the boys are, indicates that the movie had just end. Hermione, Ginny, and Luna waited for the boys in the lobby when Hermione sees her husband coming with Ron and Neville not far behind. And she could sense that something's not right especially with the look of their faces. Harry looked as if someone had taken his Firebolt without his permission, Neville seems like he was sorry, or ashamed, she didn't know which, and as for Ron, he looked like a child being scolded for stealing cookie.

"Harry, what's happen?" Hermione asked her husband as he approached them. Neville walked towards the girls.

"Ron happens," Harry responded, his face appeared to be slightly annoyed and he crossed his arms in his chest. Ron, on the other hand, had the tendency to look ashamed.

"What now?" Hermione asked, glancing between her husband and Ron.

"Well I'm sorry okay, I just get too excited, can't help it," Ron retorted, but took a step back when Harry turned to him and Ginny stared at him fiercely with her hands in her hips.

"Yes of course Ron, I get it, everyone else gets excited too, but they don't act like a deranged monkey, and I don't know whether you are deaf or not, but seems to me that you were for a while because the audience around us kept telling you to shut up and you don't seems to listen," Harry snapped as he shook his head. Ron pouted after being told off. Another reason why Ron is an immature prat, he simply didn't want to listen to others.

Luna glances at Neville and gives him a sympathy look. At least theirs was enjoyable, Hermione had helped a lot in explaining to them, and they had a great time watching the movie as there are time for them to laugh, time to get excited and such, but none of them acted like what Ronald Weasley had just did. She can't help but to felt sorry for both Harry and Neville.

"Well, it's alright, I know that this is your first experience in all this stuff anyway, of course I couldn't blame you just because you get too excited, but I had to admit that it was pretty embarrassing because the rest of the audience kept throwing us looks and all," Harry spoke again as he smiled at his redhead best friend.

"I know, I'm sorry too, but I do have a lot of fun," Ron told him. Harry snorted, trust Ron for that.

"Alright then, let's get something to eat," Hermione said as everyone, Ron especially, agreed. The six wizards and witches left the cinema and goes to the nearby fast food restaurant where the purebloods had their first taste of pizzas.

After they had their dinner, they take a night walk around the area before heading back to their hotel. And tonight both Harry and Hermione planned on having a good night sleep since they had a great but tiring day. The two of them take their shower together and then dressed in their sleeping attires, and both husband and wife fell asleep instantly the moment they hit the pillows.

* * *

Kara returns back to her hotel room after a nice walk around the area and then taken her dinner at the nearby restaurant. In her mind she is still thinking about what had happened earlier, and she did not ignores the tightness in her chest, the longing and loneliness that currently residing in her heart. Her mind keep on thinking of the six teenagers that she didn't have to chance to see and meet properly, heck this is not an easy task, she didn't even know them, and she had no idea where they are staying at this very moment.

Kara lay down in her bed, and in her mind she is thinking of the possibility of seeing, or more importantly meeting them again, she know that one, or maybe two of them had such impact on her, but the problem is that she didn't know which one. She had to admit that she is always confused with her own feeling, she is different from everyone, and she is even different from Kal-El, despite being cousin.

As she closed her eyes, her mind begin wandering to the faces of the six teenagers, well more on the two of them, the blonde and the redhead. And as she drifted to sleep, Kara had a dream of her and the two girls in a romantic getaway in a beautiful beach.

* * *

**A/N 2:** So, the second chapter of this story, what do you guys think?

I hope that this chapter didn't disappoint any of you, apart from my grammatical mistakes, that is. If any of you would like to be my Beta please PM me, I'm desperate in needing one XD

Please review, any comment or constructive criticism is most welcome XD


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ** Hello my fellow readers, first of all thank you so much for the support, and a big thank you for a guest who had review this story, you are a star. Also a big thanks to all who had added this story as your favourite and also those who followed this story. Here is the third chapter for this story and I do hope not to disappoint any of you. Fair warning, this chapter is unbeta'd, so please forgive me for the grammatical mistakes, I am very sure of it, and any spelling error that I've might not notice of for English is not my native language, but I would try my best.

**Warning:** Contains smut/lemon/NC-17, F/M, with slight F/F/F and M/M, and also usage of coarse languages, so please beware.

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR 2014 XD**

**Disclaimers: ** HP and DC are not mine, I just play with the characters, if any of this is mine, HP especially, Harry would have end up with Hermione XD

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Third day in Vegas, the six magical teenagers had spent their times playing games in a game arcade somewhere in the city throughout the whole afternoon. The boys, especially, had tried most of the games that they had never had the chance to play. The girls, on the other hand, were trying to get their luck in getting free soft toys. Ginny wanted to use her magic, but Hermione told her that there's no fun in it if she tries to use her magic, and Luna, as usual, keep on telling that a magical creature was infesting the machine, preventing them to get the soft toys easily. It was Hermione's third attempt that she finally got herself a pink bunny, while Luna got hers, a yellow monkey, in her second try, and as for Ginny, it was her tenth attempt that she finally got a brown bear, she was so frustrated at the ninth that she almost kicked the machine. Neville joined them later when Harry and Ron were busy competing against each other in another game and got his blue penguin in his first try. The girls, Hermione and Ginny especially, pouted at him with slight jealousy because of his luck. The wizard just smiled at them while parading his soft toy that he got from the toy machine. Hermione then tried again and got herself a red monkey, in which she wanted to give it to Ron as a gift, remembering what her husband had called him yesterday at the cinema. Ginny, Luna, and Neville just laughed, agreed with her.

Harry and Ron had tried the car racing games, remembering the car's incident during their second year in Hogwarts and sometimes they laughed themselves silly because of it. And since Harry had some experience in driving while he and Hermione were in Australia, all thanks to his father-in-law, he had managed to took over Ron a few times, leaving a very frustrated redhead though he had driven his father's old Ford Anglica once from King's Cross to Hogwarts before they destroyed the car by crashing into the Whopping Willow. And both Harry and Ron still shuddered at them memory.

It was late in the afternoon when they left the arcade and headed towards a nearby fast food restaurant, this time it was McDonald's, and Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville took the time to tease Ron since he and the McDonald's mascot shared the same name, Ronald. The redhead wizard glared at his friends as they laughed at him but took the effort to stood next to the human-sized mannequin of Ronald McDonald's as Harry took his pictures with his camera, said that he wanted to make a memory of it. Hermione even teased him, asking whether he would like to sign up himself to be the next McDonald's mascot and change his name from Ronald Weasley to Ronald McWeasley, just add the Mc there, which brings another round of laughter.

Ginny, Luna, Ron, and Neville seems to enjoyed eating there, more to Ron seeing that he had ordered two sets of meal alone, well he wanted three but after Ginny's reprimand he settled at two. Well, he and foods are hard to be separated. As everyone had finished eating, they went for a walk for a while before going back to the hotel and get ready as for tonight, Harry and Hermione will take their friends to have their first experience in a night club, and seems that Ginny and Luna are very much intriguing with the idea and they couldn't wait for it.

* * *

The noise from the amplifiers blasted at every corner inside the club, and people are dancing, drinking, talking to each other, and some even singing to the song currently being played by the DJ. There, near the bar, six teenagers with special faked ID, thanks Merlin for magic, were standing, looking around in awe. Well, four of them seem to be enjoying this very well as two of them left to join the crowd in the dance floor with the other two slowly follows from behind, leaving behind the other two who seems to be a little clueless at that very moment.

Neville looked around in nervous; he was never been this nervous before, not even when during the war against Lord Voldemort and his band of goons. In fact he had no idea what to do, or how to react to it; this is all foreign to him. So, he settles himself mostly with drinking a few types of drinks that he had never taste before. Ron, though he is stuck next to Neville and had his shares of few drinks, felt that he was in Heaven as he got his eyes fixed on the ladies, specifically their upper part of their body and let out low whistles of appreciation. He had never seen any girls back in the Wizarding world as daring as some of these women in term of dressing especially being in public, not even Lavender was like this, as some of these women had their dress too short or shirt too revealing, and some don't even wear bra, he could tell that because he could see the tips poking on their dresses, and this was one hell of a sight. If his mother was here, she will have her fits like a deranged banshee, either that or she will just pass out the moment she sees this.

Ginny and Luna seems to enjoy themselves pretty well, the two girls seems to be into dancing and drinking once in a while, mostly enjoying themselves. They usually dance with each other, but once in a while they would drag Harry and Hermione to dance along, and had once or twice to drag Neville into the dance floor, while Ron's trying his luck to dance with some strangers, mostly girls with big breasts or anyone who wears sexily that enough to seduce or make his arouse.

Harry and Hermione enjoy being with each other, since they've entered the disco his arms never left her. He's very protective of her the moment they're inside, and glared at any men who dared enough to look at his wife hungrily when he was right there standing next to her. Though, he had to admit that he can't really blame them, his wife was beautiful tonight, and sexy too. Even Ron and Neville was shocked and flushed the moment they saw Hermione when they were ready to leave the hotel, while Ginny and Luna gave her an appreciation look, or was that lust in their eyes. Her dress was not too revealing, but it is not too modest, either. She wears an electric blue, sleeveless, V-neck empire waist dress that shows quite good amount of her cleavage and the dress stop in her mid-tight, her hair loose and slight wavy and with light make-up, she was simply irresistible. He was immediately aroused when she modelled herself to him back in their hotel room and took him a lot of effort to not to jump at her and tear the dress from her luscious body and ravish her right then and there. And he can't wait to have her to himself tonight. But right he is doubt if he can control himself seeing how his wife dancing sexily with him as her hands wandering around his back down to his buttock, seducing him, and his own arms snaked around her waist, holding her tightly to him. Hermione sighed softly when she feel her breasts pressed against his chest. Harry had never seen the naughty side of Hermione before, and he is now burning with desire and his eyes darkened with lust, and he could see that too in her eyes.

Hermione, liked Harry, is burning with desire, her breath slightly ragged as she feels warms and tingling down in her womanhood, seeing her husband so handsomely tonight. Dressed in his black pants and dark blue button down shirt, with a few buttons undone that shows his lean, hairy chest and the sleeves folded up to his arms, his messy hair and that strong, tantalizing emerald green eyes, Harry had never been this handsome before, and Hermione was so blessed to be married to him. She thanked her lucky star, Merlin, God, and whoever listening up above for her wonderful life and for having Harry as her husband, the love of her life, and she is so grateful to be his and his hers.

The two lost in their own world and dance to their own, didn't give a damn about anything outside their fantasy. Women are giving Harry seducing looks, while the men stares hungrily at Hermione, but they don't give a shit about it, for they only had their eyes for each other.

Ginny and Luna looked at the couple and smiles; they knew that Harry and Hermione are truly meant for each other since the beginning. And both girls are happy for them. Ginny knew that the crush she used to have on Harry was simply a school crush, and not true love, because unlike Hermione, she didn't truly knew Harry that well, and she was glad that Harry had found the right girl who loves him genuinely and for seeing him as himself, rather than having someone who looked at him as the Boy-Who-Lived, or the Man-Who-Won, or worse some sort of trophy that needed to be won. When both Ginny and Luna had found out about the girls whom had offered him marriage contracts, they confronted the girls and told them to back off or else, especially when some of the girls were pretty damn stubborn and needed to be hexed in order for them to understand. Neither Harry nor Hermione had ever found out about it, because both Ginny and Luna were very good at keeping secrets and how they had threatened, and even blackmailed the said 'victims' to keep their mouths shut. And now they are itching to hex those bitches who are sneering at Hermione because she had a handsome man in her arms, and those bastard of men who are looking at Hermione as if she is a piece of meat.

"What are you two looking at?" Ron asked as he approached his sister and Luna, shocking the two girls as they tore their eyes from the dancing couple. Neville is not far behind him, he is now slightly sober due to the drinks that he had earlier.

"Nothing much, just looking at both Harry and Hermione dancing, and will you just look at those bitches and bastards, I feel like I wanted to rip out their eyes with the way they are looking at Harry and Hermione," Ginny spat, Luna just nodded her head agreed with her.

Ron turns his attention to the said women, though he is quite agrees with Ginny, but he is too quite jealous with the attention that his best friends got.

"Just ignore them, it's not like they are going to get Harry or Hermione by the way," Neville spoke. The three of them turns to him as he spotted with slight blush at his cheeks.

"You're right, Neville, they are just jealous because they got a lot of nicklepuss swarming around them right now," said Luna in her sing-song voice. Ron and Neville were wondering what the hell nicklepuss is and turns to Ginny. The redhead girl simply gives them the 'don't-ask-me' look and turns away.

Unknown to them, a teenage blonde girl is enjoying her drink, a bottle of light beer, and she is currently watching the excitement around the club right in the corner where she is sitting on the other side of the club. While she is having her own fun, she still had that slight tightness feeling in her chest, the same feeling that she had when she keep on thinking about the dream that she had last night, especially regarding two girls. Kara had been wondering why she is having such feeling, especially for the two of them to be precise.

Thinking that she had enough with sitting around, especially after having a couple of bottles of light beer for she didn't dare to go for something stronger, well not yet, Kara get up from her seat and walks towards the dance floor, she pretended to be normal though deep inside she was nervous as hell, this is the first time she had done this to herself. Oh how Kal-El is so going to kill her if he ever find out.

The gang of wizards and witches had been in the club for a few hours already, and Neville and Ron looked tipsy since they had been drinking quite a lot compared to the other four. Ginny and Luna are dancing to whatever type of dances that had come out from their mind without the care for other people. Harry and Hermione are no longer on the dance floor as they had gone somewhere, but Ginny and Luna could guess where they are currently been or what they are currently been doing.

Harry and Hermione are currently having occupied a guest room two level above the club, as the husband and wife are now in the middle of making love. Twenty minutes ago Harry knew that he could no longer hold himself as he is totally aroused and needed to release that tension in his body, so he dragged his wife away from the dance floor and walked towards the bartender and in a hushed voice asked whether there's a guest room in the club that they could occupy for a while. The bartender simply smiles at them as he gave them the key to one of the guest room that located above the club. Harry fished out two hundreds dollar from his wallet and gave it to the bartender and thanked him before he took the key and dragged his wife upstairs. The bartender just smiles as he took the money away.

They almost run as Hermione was giggling and Harry was looking smug as they trying to locate their room. After having found it, Harry quickly unlock the door and when they went inside Hermione was mesmerized with the room, it was well kept and looked quite romantic, too. Harry quickly cast the silencing and locking charm before he grabbed his wife and kissed her hard. Hermione kissed him back as their hands wandering around each other before they started stripping each other's clothes. Hermione moaned when she felt his hardness' pressing on her tight and his mouth's wandering down from her lips down to her chest before sucking her nipples. He then lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he walked them to the bed before he throws her on the bed. Harry growled when he saw his wife smiling at him as she slightly widen her legs and kneaded her breasts. He could feels his manhood swell at the sight and he could no longer hold it as he pounced on his wife and she let out a shriek before giggling.

Harry grabbed her hands and pressed them on the bed as he attacked her mouth with his. Hermione simply moaned when she felt his hardened manhood pressed against her tight near her womanhood and she could feel herself wet. Harry's lips went down from her lips to her neck, then her pulse point, and down to her breasts before he feasted upon the twins. Hermione gasped and sighed; she didn't want this to stop, this felt so wonderful.

"Don't stop…ohhh Harry, please don't stop sucking…ohhh…Harry oh…that's…wonderful…don't stop…," Hermione moaned softly, she felt so wonderful for every time Harry did this. The witch then moaned louder when Harry began sucking harder on one of the nipples before he switched to the other one and gave it the same treatment as its twin and his huge manhood is pressing her wet cunt, teasing her. Hermione let out a whimper when suddenly his amazing mouth left her breasts but let out a silent scream when Harry plunged into her and she could hear him growled before he started moving in and out of her. Hermione sighed when Harry thrust in her nice and slow, and gasped when his thrust changed to fast and furious, she simply loved the wonderful rhythm and she felt like she was in Heaven when having him inside her.

They had spent more than an hour making love before they both climaxed for the second times and was totally spent. Both are now feels so blissful, sated and basking in the afterglow of their wonderful love making.

They spend a few minutes lying on the bed before they get up and started cleaning themselves from the sweat and sex smells and quickly dressed themselves and make sure that they looks presentable before they left the guest room and go back to the club downstairs.

"I love you," Harry said as he gives his wife a soft kiss in the lips.

"I love you too," Hermione replied back, holding his hand in hers.

The Potters joins their friends back in the club and Ginny and Luna takes the moment to tease them, pretended to ask them of where they had gone to or what they had done, leaving both Harry and Hermione to blushed heavily, but with satisfaction written in their faces.

After a few dance and drinks, both Harry and Hermione are getting quite tired, but they wanted to get something light to eat, so the two of them plan to leave earlier.

"Hey guys, Hermione and I wanted to leave now, what about you guys, do all of you wanted to stay here longer or would you like to join us, we are heading back to the hotel, but maybe we want to grab something's light to eat," Harry told their friends. The four others looked at each other before they shakes their heads, they still wanted to have fun here, especially Neville and Ron as they are now slightly drunk.

"Are you sure about this?" Hermione asked for she was worried especially for the two boys.

"Don't worry Hermione, we will make sure that they are going to be fine, let us have our fun for a while, it's not like we had this kind of chance before," Ginny assured them as Luna nodded her head, agreed with her. Harry and Hermione shares a look before they turns to their friends.

"Okay then, I hope that you guys know your way back to the hotel, and please try not to fell asleep here," Harry spoke again as the four of them gave him thumbs up. Nodding his head understandingly, Harry and Hermione left their friends as they head back to their hotel and along the way they stop at a convenience store to get some snack to eat in their hotel room.

* * *

After Harry and Hermione left the club Ginny and Luna keep on dancing and drinking, the two girls really are enjoying themselves tonight. Ginny is swaying her hips while Luna is dancing to her own rhythm. With the number of drinks that they had earlier, the two girls are now slightly drunk and they are both into their own world. Luna is dancing dreamingly when suddenly she accidently knock on someone but luckily both of them didn't fell on the floor. As she turns around to apologizes, her eyes stares into a most beautiful blue eyes ever, and at that moment Luna could feels that her heart suddenly started beaten fast and uneven. She could feels herself complete as if she had finally found the missing pieces in her heart.

Kara is just as surprise as the blonde girl who had accidently knocked her. And she just couldn't believes her eyes, now standing in front of her is one of the girls who had been haunting her dream since yesterday, and her grey eyes are the most tantalizing ever. Kara feels her world had just stop as she is drawn into it. She felt love.

"Luna, are you alright?" Ginny asked. As she looked around she could feel her breath stuck in her throat. She couldn't tear her eyes from the blonde girl who is still staring at Luna. Like Luna, she suddenly feels that her life is now complete.

Kara could feel other eyes watching her. And her heart beating unevenly at the voice that sounded like an angel to her. And she couldn't stop smiling. She then turns to the girl, Luna, and sees that the girl is watching her intensely, and it suddenly hit her. She could feel that their souls connected, as if they are part of her. This is it.

"Hi, I'm Kara."

* * *

"Neville buddy, do you…do you…think that the world is always…*hick*…against…*hick* us," said Ron hoarsely, as he nursed on his seventh bottle of beer and scowled at his brunette friend. Neville is not in a better condition himself, he is now on his seventh bottle of beer as well, but that not included the different kind of drinks that he had earlier, and both of them are truly drunk. And their minds couldn't function well at that very moment as they couldn't see what's right and what's wrong.

"Wha…what do…*hick* you…mean by…*hick* that?" Neville responded surly as he tried to glare at Ron but couldn't as his mind's blurry at that moment.

"Well, what I *hick* mean that, don't you see…*hick* Harry is happy…and he *hick* got Hermione…*hick* and I am so *hick* jealous you know *hick*, that's not very…*hick* fair, you know," Ron said, he pouted with his eyes slightly narrowed as he stared at the beer in his hand before he takes another gulp.

"I thought…that *hick* you're…happy for *hick* them," Neville said as he stared at his redhead friend who is now had finished his beer and waves his hand to the waiter for another round.

"I…am, I do," Ron protested.

"Then?" Neville questioned him with his eyes slightly redden due to the amount of drinks that he had consumed.

"Just that everyone had found themselves…a perfect partner, Harry and Hermione…*hick*, Ginny and Luna…*sniff*…surely mum doesn't know *hick*, if not…*hick*…well I don't want to *hick* know," Ron spoke as he looked at Neville and narrowed his eyes at him, looking at the brunette weirdly, why is there two Nevilles there with him, where the other one come from.

"Mate, I think that you've drink a lot, let's go," said Neville as he tried to grab the drink from Ron's hand, but Ron was pretty quick despite being drunk and he finished his drink quickly.

After the two boys had done, they left the club without realizing that among their friends, they were the last to leave since the girls and their new friend, maybe more, had already left earlier.

Both Ron and Neville walked around the city and enjoyed talking trash with each other, though they just do it for fun. As they passed a building Ron could see a man wearing a blue suit and hairstyle that resembled a famous singer that Hermione had mentioned before, the one that had his poster on the wall in the hotel where they are staying, Albas…Elbas…Elbis…Albish Parsley something…oh the heck with it. And what this Albish Parsley doing here, standing there in front of this couple as if he is marrying them off, and standing next to them are a few people with weird dressing style, one looked like that blonde woman that also had her poster plastered on the wall in their hotel, Mary something.

Both Ron and Neville who are quite frustrated with their current lives situation, are so intriguing with what they are watching at the moment and their minds are definitely not in the right track when Ron suggested something to Neville, and Neville, all thanks to the amount of drinks that they had earlier, simply agreed.

Next, after the couple had left with smiles in their faces, both Ron and Neville walk toward this Albish Parsley and ask him to fulfil their request, and the man simply nod and smile at them, and agree to fulfil it with the consent of his buddies who are still there.

Then, a small ceremony had taken place that night, without both Ron and Neville realized of what they had done to themselves.

* * *

_Next morning_

Harry and Hermione awake with smile stuck in their faces; last night was amazing beyond words. Harry had once again proven that he is not mere lion; he's a true lion with amazing prowess, as Hermione had told him before. Harry surely knows how to satisfy her, he knew the right manoeuvre that make her amazed and satisfied, and crave for more. They both hardly settled on quick shag and all, they had a few quick shags once, back in Australia, on the beach, in an abandon shack. But they knew they wanted more than that.

Both the Potters are lying on their side, facing each other. Hermione had never felt so loved before, not before she found out that Harry loved her too. Once, during their sixth year Hermione had thought that she will never had Harry's love beyond friendship, as she thought that Harry might only looked at her as best friend and nothing more. It was truly saddened her, but she had promised herself that she will be happy for him no matter who he choose to be with. When he dated Cho back in their fifth year, she was heartbroken and kept it to herself. Then during their sixth year when Harry started paying attention to Ginny, Hermione felt that her heart had shattered to pieces, and in order to make herself happy, though she don't really think that would likely to happen, she started to pursued Ron. And when they were on the run on their supposed seventh year, Hermione found it hard to concentrate when the one boy she loved was there along with the boy that she thought she might end up with. When Ron left them Hermione was heartbroken, not because of what Ron had done to them, but because she had no idea how to control her emotion, she loves Harry, but Harry was currently with Ginny, though he told them that he had broken up with her, but Hermione had guessed that it was maybe temporary until the war is over and Voldemort is dead, and at that time Harry will go back to Ginny. It was during the little dance that they had in the tent when Harry suddenly blurted out that he was actually in love with her, and was jealous when she chooses Ron. Hermione was shocked, and she didn't even realize that she had revealed out that she too loved him for quite a long time. Hermione remembered the first time they kissed; they could felt their souls connected by that kiss and it was a couple of days before the incident at Godric Hollows that Harry had finally proposed to Hermione, and despite a simple wedding that they had, it was the most wonderful moment ever that they had at that time.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Harry asked, snapped Hermione out of her reverie.

"Nothing, well just thinking of how lucky I am to have you in my life," Hermione said as she gave her husband a chaste kiss in the lips.

"Really, it's a good thing then because I too think of just how lucky I am to have you as my wife and I got the chance to spend the rest of my life with you," Harry replied with a smile before he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. His hands roamed on his wife's naked body before settled on her breasts and played with her nipples. He loved it when she moaned, how she arched at his touch, making her one sexy witch. He bends down and licks her nipples before he took them in his mouth and started sucking, making them hard. He gives them one final kiss each before move his attention to her mouth.

Hermione giggles and sighs when Harry kisses her in the lips. She kisses him back and moans when his tongue caresses her lips. Their tongues are battling for dominance when Harry pushes his wife so that she is lying on her back as he pin her down to the bed. Hermione squirm when his harden manhood caressing her clit, teasing her. She could feel Harry smiles in their kiss while he's teasing her. She spread her legs a little wider; making Harry groans as his manhood slightly enters her. He reluctantly pulls from their kiss, but never breaks the eyes contact with his wife. He pushes himself deeper into her, sighs when he's completely inside her, and smiles when he hears her moan. The sound is like a bell ringing in his ears, it is so wonderful.

"You better start moving, Mr Potter," Hermione playfully commanded, making Harry grinned at her.

"Of course, Mrs Potter," Harry responded, as he started thrusting in and out of her in nice and slow pace. It felt like hour when they were on this pace before Harry started to thrust harder and faster, and Hermione moaned louder for every time Harry hit that sweet spot inside her.

Hermione could feel her breath ragged when she is approaches her climax, and she cries his name out when reach her climax while Harry still plunging in and out of her harder and faster before he too reach his peak and spills inside her. He fell on top of her as they try to regain their breathing.

"That was amazing," Hermione spoke after a while, smiling and giggling as she could feels Harry's cheek pressed on her chest and his stubble's tickling her breast.

"Yeah it was," Harry said as he got up and propped on his elbows, looking at his wife lovingly.

"You know, I won't mind to have another go, but since we are late for breakfast, and I don't want to hear another nag coming from them for missing out breakfast again, I think that it would be wise if we go take our shower now," Hermione said. Harry let out a laugh as he got up and pulled her along from the bed and walked towards the bathroom. And they still had the time to make love while having their shower together.

The Potters are ready to leave for breakfast, and today they are planning to go on the other part of the city. Hermione goes and knock on the door of the girls when she hears giggles coming from the inside. Harry is right behind her when the door opened and the Potters are shocks of what they are seeing; more of Harry as he is blushing heavily at the sight and quickly turn around and choose to stand against the wall next to the boys' room, trying to get the image of three half naked girls out from his mind. There, standing at the door in nothing but their knickers and bras are Ginny, Luna, and another girl who is unfamiliar to them, and the three of them flushed heavily, as if they are in the middle of making out when the Potters knocked on their door.

"Hello Hermione, how are you this morning?" Ginny asked as she smiled teasingly at the brunette.

"I'm…I'm…fine, thank you, oh…hi…there, I'm…Hermione," Hermione stuttered as she greeted Kara who was standing behind the redhead before turned to Ginny and whispered. "Who's she?"

"Oh…I forgot, Hermione, this is Kara, Kara this is my best friend Hermione," Ginny said while giggling.

"Hi there, nice to finally meet you, these two talked a lot about you guys, and who's the boy who had left just now?" Kara greeted the brunette happily.

"Um…oh really, well...it's good to...um hear that, and...um...that's Harry, we're together," Hermione told Kara as she just smiled at her, though deep inside she is wondering when Ginny and Luna met her. She turns back to Ginny to ask something when her eyes see something that shining in her ring finger, and this had her eyes widen.

"Ginny, is that a ring?" Hermione asked unsurely, hoping that it is just her imagination.

Ginny look down at her ring finger and smile. She then flashes it to Hermione for confirmation.

"Yep, it is. It's my wedding ring," Ginny spoke as if it was an everyday conversation.

"Wed…wedding, when does this happen?" Hermione was shocked at this revelation, and didn't see the smiles on Ginny, Luna, and Kara's faces.

"Oh, it's happened yesterday night. Hermione I would like you to meet my wives, Luna and Kara, well you already know about Luna and I, and we really loves each other, though we just met Kara but Luna and I knew that she is part of us, she completed us," Ginny said as both Luna and Kara stood next to Ginny and smiles happily at each other before the two blondes gives Ginny kisses on her cheeks, shocking the brunette at the girls' boldness regarding their relationships.

"Wow…wow, well congratulations then, and welcome to the gang Kara," Hermione said out of her reverie as she glanced at her husband who is now looking at her with his eyes widen, he too was shocked to hear that.

"Thank you," Kara replied happily.

"Well then I hope you guys are ready for breakfast, I think I should give you guys some time to get ready while Harry and I go to get the other two, I wonder if they are okay since they did have quite a drink last night," said Hermione as she was about to leave when she heard scream coming from the boys' room. She run to the room as Harry started knocking frantically, worries if something's bad had happened to both Ron and Neville as Ginny and her wives frantically searching for their clothes with worries written in their faces. Harry quickly cast the Alohomora wandlessly and opened the door only to find another shocking image. What a day. He hears Hermione gasped behind him but he couldn't tear his eyes from the image in front of him. He's too shock to move.

There, sitting on the joined bed, are naked Ron and Neville, both wrapped with their blanket barely covered their body, and they are both shocked and paled, as if something's bad had happened. And what's shocking more is that the boys are both spotted with rings on their ring fingers. Oh dear.

"What's happen," Ginny asked anxiously as she almost ran into Hermione and shocked at the image she saw.

"Oh dear," said Luna who had just approached them, stood next to Ginny and Kara who was standing behind them.

For a moment, no one is talking as both Ron and Neville are too shock to talk or to move. Hermione walks towards her husband as Harry wraps his arm around her waist and uses another hand to cover her eyes; this is not something he wishes his wife to see.

"Are they married?" Hermione whispered to her husband, her face still hidden in the crook of his neck, and she was blushing pretty heavily.

"I think so," Harry whispered back, tighten his arms around her waist.

"What's happen?" Kara suddenly asked, seemed that everyone had almost forgotten about her.

Ron and Neville look at each other with shocked faces, and inside their minds they are wondering of what had just happened to them. They don't really remember much of what had happened yesterday night apart from having a lot of drinks and the night club.

"Are we…we are…we're…married," Ron spoke, his face stunned at the realization. Neville was speechless, or he just simply to distressed to talk. And both of them are still in bed with nothing but a shared blanket.

"Do you realize that the term divorce never exist in the Wizarding world, that's mean that you're not allow to divorce your spouse no matter what happen, even if you're married in the muggle world or tradition," Ginny suddenly spoke so calmly, as if she was stating a fact like an everyday conversation that shocked everyone out of their minds, except for Kara who is still clueless of what had just happened, well except that she knew that both her wives are witches, and so does Hermione and Harry who is a wizard, and seems that the two boys who are still in bed, naked, are also magical, all thanks to the conversation that she had with Ginny and Luna last night.

Ron and Neville once again look at each other with horrid written clearly in their faces before the two boys started screaming as the rest of them look at the boys with sympathy.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH."

"HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO TELL MUM?"

"WHAT AM I GOING TO TELL MY GRAN?"

* * *

**A/N 2: ** So, here you are, the third chapter, hope that you guys like it, so from here we will have Kara in the team XD

Please review, any constructive criticism are most welcome XD


	4. NOT A CHAPTER - ANNOUNCEMENT

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

Hello my dear readers, sorry to inform you that I had to put this story on hold and most importantly I am looking for a beta that could help me with my story, especially with my grammar. But don't worry for I am in the middle of writing chapter 4 but at the moment I do really needs some help to revise and rewrite chapter 1 – 3.

I do hope that anyone out there who could help to be my beta send me PM and I am very much appreciate it. And also I would like to thank all of you who had reviewed and gave some constructive criticisms, favourite and also followed the story, you are the best.

Also, for anyone who had been wondering, I will not going to have Harry and Hermione getting with another girl and Kara will be the only DC girl that got stuck with the gang, especially Ginny and Luna because I think that it is quite fun to see these three girls together XD but I would likely to introduce some of the DC characters in the story but only as side characters. And as fair warning the characters might slightly be OOC especially the_ trio_ so don't be surprised if you read the unexpected and there's going to be plenty of smutness/lemon/NC-17/sex scene (especially Harry/Hermione) and such.

Anyway enough of my chatty explanation, so there you go and I am apologizing once again for not updating the story soon, but I will try as soon as possible.

Once again, if anyone interested to be my beta please PM me, I am very much appreciate it XD

Lee


End file.
